Bomb and Chuck: The Movie
TheDarkLord62892's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast * Tom Cat - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Jerry Mouse - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Robyn Starling - Aka Pella (Histeria!) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) * Lickboot - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Ferdinand - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Dr. Applecheek - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Daddy Starling - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) * Puggsy - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Frankie Da Flea - Dumbo * Captain Kiddie - Forrest Gump * Squawk - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) * The Straycatchers - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) and Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Droopy Dog - Simba (The Lion King) * The Patrolman - Gilbert Gottfried * Singing Alley Cat Gang - Lord Farquaad and the Guards (Shrek) * Tom's Owner - Miss Clavel (Madeline) * Moving Man - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Bulldog - Makunga the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Scenes # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Makunga the Lion Chases Bomb # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 4 - Bomb and Chuck Meets King Louie and Dumbo ("Friends to the End") # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by LeFou and Mr. Burns/Lord Farquaad and the Guards ("What Do We Care") # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 6 - Bomb and Chuck Meets Aka Pella/Aka Pella's Sad Story # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Donita Donata ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 8 - Bomb and Chuck vs. Tick-Tock Crocodile # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Donita Donata # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Percival C. McLeach ("God's Little Creatures") # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 13 - Bomb, Chuck, and Aka Pella Rowing the Raft # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 15 - Forrest Gump and Professor Owl ("I'd Done it All) # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 17 - Forrest Gump and Professor Owl Chase Chuck/Bomb and Chuck Saves Aka Pella # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Bomb and Chuck: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * The Angry Birds Movie * Histeria! * Wild Kratts * Anastasia * Peter Pan * The Rescuers Down Under * Beauty and the Beast * The Jungle Book * Dumbo * Forrest Gump * Disney's Sing-Along Songs * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * The Lion King * Saturday Night Live * Shrek * Madeline * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Gallery Bomb as Tom Cat Chuck as Jerry Mouse Aka Pella as Robyn Starling Donita Donata as Aunt Pristine Figg Rasputin as Lickboot Tick-Tock Crocodile as Ferdinand Percival C. McLeach as Dr. Applecheek Maurice as Daddy Starling King Louie as Puggsy Dumbo as Frankie Da Flea Forrest Gump as Captain Kiddie Professor Owl as Squawk LeFou and Mr. Burns as the Straycatchers Simba as Droopy Dog Gilbert Gottfried as the Patrolman Lord Farquaad and the Guards as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Miss Clavel as Tom's Owner Lord Cucuface as Moving Man Makunga the Lion as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:TheDarkLord62892 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs